Mine
by Stony22
Summary: Steve wants Tony all to himself. A prompt from ijustreadthefics, who wanted a Possessive!Steve one-shot.


Steve could feel the anger and frustration bubbling up inside of him as he watched Tony from a distance. He was chatting it up with two blondes who looked like walking Barbie dolls, plastic surgery giving them huge chests and asses to match. The women were all over the playboy, both of them nestled comfortably in his arms on a large couch. The club was packed with all of the kinds of people Steve was not fond of: gold-diggers, older men dealing with mid-life crises by fucking everything that moved, and people who flirted with Tony.

He didn't like when anyone even so much as checked Tony out. Steve hated all of these fake men and women who wanted their turn with him just to say they screwed Iron Man. He couldn't stand going to these clubs on Saturday nights when Tony asked him to go with so he had someone to take care of him if he got too drunk. Steve always accompanied the playboy though; he _loved _Tony and didn't want him going home with random skanks who could have a plethora of diseases. Steve wanted the billionaire all to himself, but hadn't gained the courage to say it to his face.

They were just a "thing" as Tony called it. After a near-death experience during battle or a rough night with too much alcohol, the billionaire would come to Steve for comfort. He liked to sleep in the super-soldier's bed on nights when the memories of Afghanistan kept him awake. And once in a while Tony would grab him by the collar of his plaid shirt, seduce him with sweet nothings and fuck him until the sun came up. Tony would get up out of bed immediately after they were finished, barely able to move after Steve's unnaturally large cock had fucked him hard and fast for hours.

"Thanks for the good night, see ya later, Cap," Tony would always say as he collected his clothes and slowly shuffled out of Steve's room.

During all of this, the two never kissed once, because the playboy said it would just lead to unnecessary feelings that neither of them needed.

Well that certainly didn't work out for Steve, because he fell in love with the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. And when he saw Tony making out with those two blonde bimbos, the smaller one of the two slowly working her way down into his pants, Steve had enough. He was jealous to the point where it physically made him sick, and he was furious that the billionaire would pick those two blonde skanks over him. Tony was _his_, and tonight he was going to make Tony well aware of his feelings.

Trying to keep calm, Steve made his way over to the couch where the playboy was laying down, the two women both taking turns sucking Tony's dick. Steve was absolutely disgusted at the sight, and he never understood how people could go into this club and fuck right in plain sight. Maybe the club was meant to be a hookup spot, or perhaps the times had just changed so much that no one believed in modesty anymore. Either way, it hurt Steve that Tony would so much as _think _of letting two girls suck him off right in front of him. It drove him absolutely crazy, and the overwhelming need to mark the playboy as his territory reared its head at that moment.

"Sorry to interrupt your, uh, intimate moment but there's something important we need to discuss," Steve said with a straight face, giving no sign of emotion.

"Worst fucking timing ever, Capsicle! This better be good…" Tony growled as he pushed the two living Barbie dolls off of his dick. T

he bimbos sighed and walked away, one of them whispering in Steve's ear that he was an asshole, to which he promptly rolled his eyes. Tony zipped up his pants and followed Steve into the bathroom. To the super-soldier's surprise, the room was completely devoid of people.

"So what in the hell was so important that you had to drag me in here?" Tony said, feeling impatient and frustrated that he didn't get to blow his load all over the women's faces.

Steve didn't respond; he just looked the playboy directly in the eyes, expressionless.

"Come on, I haven't got all day here!" Tony yelled at Steve, who promptly grabbed the smaller man and threw him into the large stall at the end of the room.

The look in Steve's eyes turned feral, and Tony was frightened. The larger man had him pinned up against the wall by his collar, and the billionaire was scared that Steve was going to kill him.

"Steve, what in the fuck…" Tony was cut off when Steve covered his mouth with one of his large, calloused hands.

"Shut up, Tony, and listen to me. You're disgusting, filthy, and vile. Being intimate with people you hardly know? That's just beyond me. And you know what, I'm not going to stand by and watch you do it anymore. You want to know why?"

Steve said and Tony nodded "yes," his eyes filled with terror.

"You're _mine_, Tony. You hear that? You're my property, and I'm not letting anyone else touch you," Steve growled, his voice filled with rage and lust.

He dropped Tony, who crumpled into a heap on the bathroom tile. The larger man got on the ground in front of Tony, making sure they were eye level.

"Every part of you belongs to me. Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your arc reactor, your dick, your ass… all mine," Steve whispered as he ripped the clothes off of Tony's body, the fabric shredded and no longer wearable.

Tony was shaking in fear as Steve moved closer toward him, a twisted smile forming on his lips. He took the smaller man's cock in his hand and began squeeze, gently at first but soon turned into a tight grip. Tony grew in Steve's hand as he began to stroke his cock, still keeping a firm grip.

"No one else is to touch your cock. This is _my _property,"

Steve hissed as he took his hand off of Tony's erection. The billionaire looked him deep into his eyes, a mixture of fear and lust behind it. Steve quickly got up and dragged Tony with him. He undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his huge, erect dick dripping with precome.

"Spit in my hand, then turn and face the wall," Steve demanded, and Tony followed his orders.

"After this, you're going to know that I own you," Steve stated as he slicked up his dick with Tony's spit.

Steve didn't prepare the smaller man for what was about to come. He quickly rammed his dick into Tony's body, causing Tony to cry out in pain.

"Jesus Christ, Steve! Fuck!" Tony yelled out as the super-soldier pushed himself all the way in.

He pulled on Tony's hair as he drove into him hard and fast, pulling all the way out then slamming back in. The smaller man groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure laced in the noise.

"Tony, your ass is my property, no one else's. I'm going to load you up and make you mine on the inside too," Steve huffed as he sucked on Tony's neck.

He left marks all over the billionaire's tender flesh, making sure there were going to be large, noticeable bruises.

"Mmm," was all Tony was able to say as the super-soldier's hand began to quickly move up and down his cock while he was marking the skin on his neck.

"Steve! I'm yours, all yours!" Tony screamed out, coming all over the stall wall.

The words sent Steve over the edge, and he released his seed deep inside of Tony. He slowly slid out of Tony, and cum and a small amount of blood oozed out of the smaller man's ass.

The larger man quickly turned Tony around and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The billionaire was in complete shock as he looked up into Steve's eyes.

"I-I didn't know you felt so strongly, Cap…" was all Tony was able to stammer out as Steve took him into his arms.

The two slid to the floor, Tony resting his head on the super-soldier's chest, still covered with a plaid shirt.

"You drive me crazy, Tony. I've never been that jealous before… I'm sorry if I hurt you," Steve said, coming down from the heightened emotions he had been feeling earlier.

"I'll be honest, I've been trying to make you jealous… The truth is, I wanted to see if you actually cared about me," Tony choked out the words, holding his breath as he did so.

"Tony, don't just care about you, I _love _you. I just want you to be mine, and mine only. I don't want anyone else to have you ever again," Steve said, looking down at the smaller man who had his head on his chest.

"You definitely made me your property, you sexy hunk of America," Tony said with a grin as he reached up and gently kissed Steve. "And I-I love you too," the genius whispered, making Steve smile bigger than he ever had in his life.


End file.
